Faith
by forever-flying53
Summary: SEQUEL TO BELIEVE:After Elysie's journey to Neverland,she discovers a boy that may be the one and only Peter Pan. But, the Skeleton comes back from the dead with the Others and are planning on taking the world's second largest starstuff supply in an isolated island, Berk.
1. A Word from an Agent

Dear Reader,

My name is Elysea Pan. I am a Elite Junior United States Secret Service Agent. I used to never believe in anything. Well, that's changed. I discovered a pod left by my dad that took me to Neverland, which was in grave danger. I partnered up with Peter Pan which seems as bizarre as it is. I found out that the only thing that could help me win my mission on Neverland was to believe in the one who can take control of it, Jesus Christ. It has been a year since Peter vanished into the vault and to be truthfully honest, I really miss him. This next journey is the type of journey that I never expected. When Peter said to me ,"When I come back, it will take a while to recognize me," he was right. Again, I not going to sugarcoat this story. Every single person who plays a role in this journey is going to learn what faith is all about: believing in what you believe.

_- Elysea Pan_

_And Jesus answered them, "Have faith in God. Truly, I say to you, whoever says to this mountain, 'Be taken up and thrown into the sea,' and does not doubt in his heart, but believes that what he says will come to pass, it will be done for him. Therefore I tell you, whatever you ask in prayer, believe that you have received it, and it will be yours. - Mark 11:22-24_


	2. Prologue

In the vast forest of Mount Hermon, a certain Star Watcher was once again gazing at the sky. Unlike a sunny blue sky, it was a sky filled with stars. She looked at two stars particularly, some know these stars as the second star to the right. She looks at them because they are new set of stars that she hasn't seen lately in the night sky. Why they are there and what's on the other side of them? She has a guess. These stars reminded her of a certain event in her past and she contemplated on a specific prophesy from this past:

_"Day and night the King will reign. No one pays attention to the King. He lives in loneliness and solitude. The King became ruthless and kills anyone he sees. Just so that people will pay attention to him. The King's reign will end when Cephas plunges Curtana in his dark, evil Cephas will trapped as a black knight, dwelling in the heart of a innocent person. Cephas will not be released until he believes in the real King, who will help him realize his true self."_

She knew that Cephas was Peter and Curtana was the Sword of Mercy. The King was revealed to her as one of the Other's top demons out of many. She doesn't want to think about someone more powerful then the King. Hopefully she can live the rest of her life without knowing about the leaders of the Others. What she doesn't get is that Peter will be trapped as a "dark knight", whatever that was. And that he will not be released until he believes in the real King and find out his true self. Who is the real King? Is that the leader of the Others or someone else that isn't so bad?

She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

_I will find out soon enough. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Yay! I was actually able to post on the date estimated. **

**This story is going to be another interesting one. **

**I have already written about 6 chapters and still going. I am guessing this one is going to be 20 to 25 chapters long. **

**またね！**


	3. Brèf til Hiccup: Stiarna Skrúð

_Boom Boom Boom!_

The door looks to be almost bending in from the force of the "friendly" knocker.

A fishbone of a boy with brown hair and green eyes frustratedly slammed a small book, which seemed to be his journal.

Of course, men don't have diaries, just _journals. _

The boy opened the door with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Here ya go Hiccup! Just got here by airmail, the boy couldn't wait until dawn to wait for you,"a buff man with blond locks and prosthetics said.

"Thanks Gobber,"Hiccup said, gladly taking the letter.

"No problem. Oh and he said to make sure that Toothless doesn't get near it,"Gobber said, with a wink and off he went, singing and odd tune that you really don't want to know.

Hiccup just smiled and went back inside his house.

He cautiously opened his letter and sure enough, it was from the boy. He read the very horrible but readable Old Norse handwriting on the paper;

_Dear Hiccup,_

_Long time, no see! I hope that your recovery is doing well._

_We haven't had much trouble with the Others lately after the big invasion. You should stop by our time sometime. You never got to eat In-N-Out Burger when you were there. Oh, and Allan said hi and that he misses you (inwardly, he actually just said, "Hey") _

_Time for the serious stuff. _

_The WISHES League wishes for you to take the starstuff I accidentally left in your room and put it in a safe place. We don't know if the Others know about it but we are not taking any chances. Don't tell anyone about where you are putting it. Don't mention even a scribble of it in your journal. That's all. We haven't done any League stuff in a while. Which is good because I am still exhausted, not to mention with school included. You save the world but you are still expected to study . . . no sympathy for me. I hope to see you at our next mission! Toothless too because Bobby is getting pretty bored over here. He keeps pestering the mermaids but he has taken a knack on dropping coconuts on Hook (of course, I trained him to do that). _

_- PP_

Hiccup laughed at Peter's message.

He looked over and saw Toothless, a night fury, munching at his big basket of cod.

"Hey Bud, you want to take a flight to Raven's Point?"Hiccup asked, towards the dragon.

Toothless raised his head and gave Hiccup a stern look.

"Yea, yea, Gothi said to restrain from any flying but this is important!"

Toothless gurgled and slowly rose.

"Thanks, now lets hide this starstuff."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Originally, this was not in my original outline. But as I was writing the chapters, I feel like I need to explain why the starstuff ended up there since there was no written accounts. This is probably going to be the only chapter that has Hiccup and Toothless in it. They are mentioned every once in a while when they get to the 21st century Berk (which I am still trying to describe since it is super ancient). Who knew finding Old Norse translation is so time consuming. I had to go through the dictionary trying to find the right words :P (the life of a picky person). **

**If you are wondering about when exactly is this timeline since clearly Peter Pan and Hiccup met . . . let me explain.**

**This scene is after Starstuff (the last book of the Starstuff series which is in development. Yup I already have an outline) and you will find out why Hiccup has starstuff in his room in How to Trip Time. I guess this is like a little sneak peak of what is to come. **

**またね！**


	4. It Will Happen Again

A calm lake with sparkles dancing on the surface. Green grass hills seem to extend to the ends of the earth like a soft blanket. The air is filled with a certain music, the soft tune of a pan pipe. Not just any tune of a pan pipe, but the one of the boy who never missed a tune of it. His name, Peter Pan. He sat peacefully on a high tree top looking over the lake as the sunset, dressed in his traditional green tunic and feathered hat.

He finished his tune as the sun completely set and the stars twinkled brightly in the sky.

A rustle in the branches nearby caught his attention.

"Thought you never came,"he said as he played with the pipe in his hands.

A little cricket dressed in gentlemen clothes known as Jiminy Cricket.

"Sorry about that. I ran into some trouble with the mice, they should really respect the messenger,"Jiminy said with a huff.

"Aww don't get yourself in a fuss. So, what did they say?"

"They told me not to tell you. It's confidential. They even had a paper with the big red words stamped on it."

Peter let out a long breathe and tipped his hat down as he lazily leaned back on the tree.

"I really miss Tink. She makes things a lot more interesting. I even miss her excessive talking. Why does she have to stay in Neverland?"

"I wish I could tell you, really I wish I could. Don't worry though, you will see her again."

Peter smiled, "I hope so."

"But they did want me to tell you something else, something that might give your life another adventure,"Jiminy said.

"Really? What is it?"Peter asked, jumping from his slumber.

"Now, now, control yourself or I won't tell."

Peter slowly sat back down and looked bored.

"Good. So they said that the Others are planning another attack. This one might be serious. There is a big starstuff supply in a deserted island called Berk. No know even knew that there was starstuff there until the Others sensed it not too long ago."

"How did they sense it?"

"They just kept an open mind and just felt it."

"So, they want me to leave the Vault and stop the Others?"

Jiminy took off his hate and wrung it in his hands.  
>"Not exactly. Once you enter the vault, you are no longer human but a ghost."<p>

"So? Then the Others won't find me since I am completely invisible to the world."

"But they will. Peter, you know the Others are demons. They can even see ghosts and may capture you."

"Hmm, you're right about that. So, what am I going to do?"

"Well, they need you to posses someone's body. The problem is, once you possess the body, you can't leave it."  
>"Why?"<p>

"It's just the way it is."

"What would happen to the owner of the body?

There was a long silence.

"The owner would eventually die off and you are stuck in the body until death."

"What? There has to be some other way."

"There is no other way. It has to be done."

Peter hesitated, "I won't do it."

"But you have to! You are the only one who know more about the Others then anyone else."

"I just don't want to be responsible for someone else's death."

Jiminy placed his little gloved hand on Peter's pinkie.

"You don't have to kill the owner. You can share the body."

"You can?"

"It's possible."

Peter thought some more.

"Will I be able to fly and all that stuff?"

"That's a big if. You don't know how the person's body is going to take it. Though it may be possible."

"I hate it when you keep saying that 'it may be possible'."

"I'm just the messenger. So, are you willing to do it?"

Peter closed his eyes and thought on it for a while.

"I will do it,"he said.

"Great! I, Jiminy Cricket, has confirmed that Peter Pan accepted the mission!"Jiminy said, floating in the sky.

"Wait? What?"Peter asked confused.

Then blue sparks started surrounded him.

"By the Story Teller's permission, I hereby release Peter Pan from the Vault. May you go well!"

Before Peter knew it, all went white.

**_It has all happened before, and it will all happen again._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**This wasn't part of my original outline but I thought that I might put one chapter of the real Peter before he sets of into the long journey that basically lasts for an entire series. It is also a little insight of what part of the Vault is like. I might make a story about the Vault, but that's just a maybe. I hoped you liked it. **


	5. The Two Vigilantes

"Now, the mento in the coke bottle,"Allan Driscoll said, rubbing his hands together like a crazy scientist.

"Hey, Allan! Stop dreaming and help me with these bottles,"Allan's best bud, Peter Starr said.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to yell."

Allan and Peter uncapped seven coke bottles for seven kids in the bathroom smoking.

"Do you think this will teach them a lesson?" Allan asked.

"I hope so. As long as they don't drop their cigarettes on something flammable," Peter said.

They collected their bottles and walked towards the guy's bathroom, smoke visibly waftig from the door vent.

"Ugh, that smells horrible,"Allan commented but shushed quickly by Peter.

They waited for a minute outside the door, not making any nose to raise suspicion to the teachers because it is only fifth period in Brookside Middle.

"Okay . . . now,"Peter commanded and started plopping mentos into the bottles, screwed it tight, and shook it.

Allan creaked the door open, while handing Peter the loaded coke bottles. Then Peter threw it into the bathroom as hard as he could towards the sinks, causing the bottle to explode foaming coke everywhere. Shrieks and screams came from the stalls while Peter threw the remaining five bottles.

"OH NO!" Peter and Allan heard someone say from the stalls and they saw an orange light illuminating the ceiling. "Idiots, time to book it,"Peter whispered harshly.

They both sprinted out of the middle school premises and into a nearby yard of a unknown house. They could hear the fire alarm blaring and frightened screams of middle schoolers. But they could make out one scream that belonged to the principle: "Allan! Peter!"

* * *

><p>I extinguished the last of the fire with the teachers after the big scream-fest at my school.<p>

_Who knew cigarettes can lit an entire trash can. _

"Thank you so much Elysie for stepping in,"said the janitor.

"No problem,"I replied.

I noticed at the side of my eye, seven popped coke bottles with some foam spilling out. I bent down and picked up a bottle.

"Coke and . . . mentos. That's what scared them,"I muttered.

As I was muttering, the principal came up behind me and said,"Well done, Elysie."

"Who would throw coke bottles in the bathroom? They must have known these kids were smoking and used these bottles as a disturbance to get them caught."

"Yes, I know exactly who those two 'vigilantes' are."

With that word, he marched out.

_Who are those 'two vigilantes'?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**I haven't updated in a while. :( I have been so caught up with school and the defenders of berk season finale. I was so sad that it ended! (my wednesday are now no longer enjoyable as they were before :)**

**Anyway, so this chapter isn't that long and the next chapter won't be either. But they are going to get longer and a little more interesting. I already have 9 more chapters after this one (yay). Now just to get it on the computer . . . :P**


	6. Possibilities

**A/N:**

**Arrgh fanfiction must you always be so unresponsive! There were some technical difficulties and still are with my fanfiction right now (the docmanager is spazzing out). Sorry Lost Girl 97 for trying to read my earlier chapters that were really just a confuddled mess :( (Seriously, like I looked back right after my swim meet today and I couldn't read it since it was so vague so I give you credit for actually trying to understand it :P ). So here is the original chapter before fanfiction messed it up. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>I walked into the basketball court righter after I ran around the track four times for PE.<p>

Middle school is the life.

My name is Elysie. I am a Junior Secret Service Elite agent at the age of 13. I have been am elite agent for about a year now and I have been on many missions but there was one mission that wasn't assigned. That mission changed my life forever.

My dad is a active Starcatcher and last year, he was sent on a mission with his fellow Starcatchers to save Neverland, which was overrun by Others (the bad guys). I was on a mission during their mission but they were in a bit of trouble, so my best bud (Melana Chase) and I pitched in and helped. I got to know Peter Pan a bit more (since I had a real hard time to believe that he actually existed with the flying and stuff) and we were a good team. We defeated the leader of the Others, but Peter disappeared shortly and I don't really know where he is. But I am praying that he is okay.

I also became a born again Christian during that mission. My life has been amazing ever since I accepted Jesus with a open heart.

A matter of fact, I became great friends with the mysterious girl who told me all about it. That is who I was walking over to in PE.

"Kaoru!"I yelled out.

She turned around, volleyball in hand, and smiled. She threw the volleyball towards her friends and yelled,"I am going somewhere, play without me!"

She dashed over to me and said,"Sorry, couldn't get away from the game."

"Nah, that's okay,"I replied, looking at my watch that read 2:55.

"Five minutes until school's out,"I said.

"Have you heard about the school fire today?"

"Yea, had to clean it up."

"Ahh, that's good."

Then I was deep in thought, _Those two got the other teens in trouble without getting caught, they should be recruited for the JUSS._

"Do you know who did it?"

"Yea. Some boys named Allan and Peter."

"Oh, I know them. Allan is in the sixth homeroom. People say he thinks he is so hilarious but really isn't. Peter is actually a fifth grader who likes to come over to the middle school during hours. The teachers don't even notice until they bring him back after his schemes. Peter is supposedly popular as the clever trickster. He just transferred a year ago, so not many know about his past life. He just appeared out of nowhere."

"Weird . . . maybe a homeschooler. Why did you ask?"

"Oh, just wondering."

The bell rang and everyone streamed back to the school to pack up and leave. I stayed behind, thinking on how to present this to the Director.

_Can a fifth grader be recruited into the JUSS?_

"Well there is only one way to find out,"I muttered getting up


	7. Starcatcher Meeting

Unfortunately, my day didn't go as planned.

I spent an entire day in the gym working out that I never got near the Director to ask.

I rode my bike all the way home because my dad was holding another one of his meetings with the Starcatchers

Ever since the trip to Neverland, he has been holding their tri-monthly meetings at our apartment. I would usually ignore them but now my dad wants me to be a Starcatcher in-training, whatever that was.

I walked through the door when I heard someone say,"Jon, you got to believe me. The Others are going to make a move."

That sparked my interest. I slowly walked towards the living room when I heard my dad say,"Calvin, we can't go all out on this hunch. How do you know if they are even Others?"

"The voice was a rasp."

The room fell silent. I walked a little too loudly and I swear, they jumped from their seats.

I just smiled sheepishly,"Hi . . ."

"Elysie, how many times do I have to tell you to change after gym practice, especially today,"my dad said.

I looked down and I was wearing a gymnastics leo with sweats.

"Hehe . . . sorry about that. I think I will go change,"I said, a little embarrassed.

My dad smiled and nodded.

I quickly ran to my room and changed into a nice pair of jeans and a maroon sweater. As I walked in, I noticed there was another addition in the group.

I took a seat and asked,"Do we have a new Starcatcher?"

"Actually, he has been a Starcatcher for a while now,"my dad said.

"So you must be Elysea?"the Starcatcher asked.

"Elysie, please call me Elysie,"I corrected.

"Okay. My name is Calvin Haddock,"he said.

"Calvin hasn't been able to come to our meetings that often because he lives on a island . . uh where?" my dad asked.

"Berk. It's north of Scotland . . . it's hard to say how many miles. But let me tell you, transportation is awful. No one lives there except me and my kids,"Calvin replied.

"Why do you live there?"I asked.

"To protect a starstuff source on the island. It is hidden in the inner parts of the island, but we are currently looking for it's direct location. According to Jiang Chen Pan, it is a very large quantity. Large enough to cause mass destruction. I offered to search and protect it but now I am second guessing . . .,"he said, eyeing my uncle, Mike Pan.

"Well . . . I promised to visit him every two weeks but life got busy,"Uncle Mike said.

"Yes, but he is a good protector. And you have two kids?"Jon said.

"Yes, Paul and Asia. Paul is seven and Asia is four. Both really young but they enjoy the life of being Starcatcher apprentices. Sadly, my wife died when Asia was born . . .,"Calvin said, his face in a grimace when he mentioned his wife.

Wanting to change the subject, I said,"So . . . what is this 'rasp'?"

The room's chatter went silent.

"Well, I was working with Paul and Asia in the room when I heard his 'invented' radio. It was crackling a lot so I thought it was broken but it actually picked up a radiowave. I played along and decided to listen to it. The voice was a ghostly rasp and it said, 'Summon shadow guards. Meet at sea at 6-1-0-14'. That's when I knew they were planning an attack, somewhere at sea but I don't know where,"Calvin said.

"It's the Skeleton. Only his voice rasps,"I clarified.

"Didn't you kill him with the starstuff?"Uncle Mike asked.

"I think I killed him and Ombra, but they didn't die. They may have . . . regenerated,"I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Well . . . this totally went away from my original outline. When I first started making the saga, I was like "Faith will just be about the JUSS and Peter" and then give or take three years from the original outline, some non-disney inspired characters came in. Ahh, my mind can change so much :P**


	8. Dragons and Stuff

"Peter! Come down here right now!"Peter's mom yelled from the living room.

He stood too soon and banged his head on his desk.

"Darn . . . Yea, mom, in a minute!"he replied.

Allan just shook his head and said, "Your system is so fried. What did you do?"

"Nothing. I just clicked a link and it just went blue,"Peter replied.

"But we need to change our report cards, like tonight,"Allan warned.

For a long time, Peter and Allan covered up their vigilante endeavors by shutting off their school's phone lines, internet, and manipulate their report cards.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work as smoothly this time around.

"Peter! Allan! Now!" yelled.

They both got up and went downstairs.

" , babysitting is for girls, not guys,"Allan pointed out.

"Don't you start. This mom gets you your fifty dollars every Christmas. Watching over someone's kids is the least you can do."

He just rolled his eyes.

Allan Driscoll has been part of the Starr family for forever. His parents are always working so he would always hang out with Peter until dinner after school.

Bobby, Peter's five year old brother, ran up to Peter and punched him in the gut.

"What was that for?"Peter asked.

"You never gave me back my mentos!"Bobby said, angrily.

"Well . . . I will buy you another pack in no time."

"You said that last time about the Pringles."

"I promise."

Bobby still looked at Peter doubtfully. Peter has been borrowing Bobby's stuff for his plans and never actually gives the back. One time, he even broke Bobby's expensive remote control helicopter by accident.

The doorbell rang out in the house.

"They're here," announced, excitedly.

Allan opened the door to reveal a man with two skinny kids.

_Gosh, does he even feed his kids? _Peter thought.

"Hello. Sorry for dropping in last minute,"the man said.

"Anytime Calvin," replied.

"Where's your husband?"

"Oh, working late at the computer shop."

As the two parents were talking, Peter observed the two skinny kids who he knew were Paul and Asia. Paul seemed to be a little small for a seven year old and looked like a twig. So was his sister who was even more thinner. Their dad, however, is totally normal and even on the tall side. Paul sported ice blue eyes while Asia had a deep emerald. Paul had a slight mix of brown and blonde, while Asia had auburn hair. Not to mention, the coat of freckles they had, thanks to Allan for noticing that.

After the parent's conversation, bent down to hug his kids. When he left, eyed Peter to start 'sitting'.

"Hey, um, I'm Peter and this is my friend Allan,"Peter said nervously.

Paul and Asia just stared at them.  
>"Okay . . ., um who's hungry?"Peter continued.<p>

"No, no, Peter, you are doing it all wrong. You have to go like this. Hey! Do you want to pig out on some junk food and drinks?"Allan said.

They both looked lost.

"Junk food?"Paul asked, clearly confused.

Allan slapped Paul on the back, almost toppling him over.

"Yes! Like sour candy, M&M's, Twix, you name it!"Allan replied.

"You mean candy?"Paul clarified.

"Yea."

Then they both exchanged understanding. Asia slowly walked up and tugged at Peter's shirt.

"Can I have yak milk please?"she asked.

"Uh, we have milk but it doesn't come from yaks,"Peter answered.

"Oh,"she said disappointed, clutching her doll that looked like a t-rex with wings.

Allan was over in the kitchen, explaining the history of junk food to Paul, so Peter decided to talk to Asia.

"What's that doll you got there? Is it a dinosaur?"Peter asked.

"No, silly. It's a dragon!"she replied, lighting up with a smile.

"Oh, dragons. You gotta love them."

"I _love_ dragons! This is a Deadly Nadder,"she said excitedly, lifting the doll's tail,"this tail can shoot poisonous spikes at it's enemy."

"Ah, lethal."

"Very. And it's firepower is one of the strongest in the Book of Dragons."

"That's cool."

Clearly, Peter couldn't add on because he knew nothing about dragons.

"Do you want to read it?"she asked.

"Read what?"Peter asked, in a daze of thought.

"The Book of Dragons! My dad told me not to bring it but I brought it anyway,"she said, walking over the the couch in the family room.

She unzipped her luggage and pulled out a gigantic book that seemed to be her size. Peter helped her place it on the table near the couch. Allan, Paul, and Bobby walked in with a big bag of Sour Patch Kids.

"Anyone want some?"Bobby asked.

"Absolutely,"Peter said, grabbing and tossing a hand full in his mouth. Asia paid no attention because she was busy mesmerizing her book that looked ancient.

"Woah, that thing needs to be dealt with gloves,"Allan commented, looking over her shoulder. She didn't reply.

"Ouch, no reply,"Allan teased.

"Why is this page filled with weird sticks?"Bobby asked.

"That's the written Old Norse language. We learned how to read it. This book was written in the Viking era of our island,"Paul answered with his mouth full of sour gummies.

"Okay, Vikings. Rough and tuff. Peter, we should go to school with horned helmets and hammers,"Allan said.

"You're on. Monday?"Peter asked.

"Perfect."

Peter looked to back to see Asia talking to Bobby all about dragons. They were open to a page with a black dragon drawn all over it.  
>"Woah, is that a over grown salamander with wings?"Allan asked.<p>

"It's a Night Fury. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself,"Asia quoted.

"How does she know all this stuff?"Allan asked Paul.

"I don't know. She is the dragon lover,"Paul replied.

Peter looked a little more closely at the pictures. One was a boy placing his palm on the head of the dragon. There were lots of pictures of this twig-like boy with the dragon. Playing, riding, hanging out, etc.

"Who's that?"Peter asked.

Asia just shrug her shoulders. "I don't know."

"That's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. The first Viking to actually train and ride a dragon,"Paul explained.

"Wait, Vikings _train _dragons? Somehow that seems so un-Viking like,"Allan commented.

"What I don't get is that dragons are real,"Peter said.

"Of course they are. They just been extinct for several centuries in the depths of the ocean,"Asia said.

"Yea. Hiccup also discovered a powerful dust a few years after he trained dragons,"Paul added.

"Powerful dust? What do you mean, pixie dust?"Allan asked.

Peter laughed. "Pixie dust doesn't exist."

"Actually, yes it does. My family calls it starstuff. It can make you fly and do a lot of other things,"Asia said.

Before she could add more, Paul covered her mouth.

"Actually, we can't tell you this stuff because it is a family secret. We kinda gave too much away but promise that you won't tell my dad. He will kill me,"Paul pleaded.

Peter and Allan nodded, eager to know more.

"Do you have the dust with you?"Peter asked.

"Yea." Then they both pulled out matching gold lockets with their initials engraved on them.

"I have a job for,"Peter said.

Paul nodded.

Then Peter led led Paul upstairs to his fried computer.

"Can it fix this?

"Sure it can." Then Paul flicked the locket open which filled the room with light and bells. Allan and Bobby were grinning their face off while Paul and Asia were busy pouring a little bit of starstuff on the mother board of Peter's computer.

Peter felt like he recognized this starstuff.

Suddenly, dizziness overcame him when he was flogged with different visions.

A chest, flying over a island, rocket, train, fireworks.

He collapsed to the floor, gripping his head. The world seemed to be doing flips in his eyes and made him want to throw up his dinner.

Paul noticed this and immediately shut the locket.

"Peter!" Paul screamed, breaking Allan and Bobby out of their trance. They tried to get a response from Peter. Nothing but anguished moans.

"Peter? Honey, is everything all right up there?" asked.

Allan ran to the door and mimicked Peter's voice,"Everything's fine."

Peter slowly regains control of the dizziness and sat up.

"Are you alright?"Paul asked, clearly feeling guilty.

Peter shook his head and opened his eyes.

"I think so,"he said, unsure if the dizziness will come back. He didn't want to mention the strange visions.

"Good news, the computer is back up and our report cards are clean,"Allan said, playing on the computer.

"Paul, what is your dad?"Peter asked.

"He is a Starcatcher, They protect this stuff,"Paul replied.

_Somehow I heard about this before, _Peter thought.

"He's at a Starcatcher meeting nearby,"Asia added.

"You know what? We should sneak in on their meeting,"Allan suggested.

"That's not such a bad idea."

"I don't know,"Paul said, unsurely.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"Asia and Bobby chanted.

"It can't hurt, Paul. Besides, we can use the starstuff to fly,"Peter said.

Paul thought this over and nodded.

Soon enough, they were all sprinkled with starstuff and flew out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!**

**This chapter is probably the longest so far but I loved writing it :P. **


	9. Da Da Daa! We're Dead!

Peter, Allan, and Bobby were amazed of how great flying was.

It took Allan and Bobby a while to get used to it but Peter, strangely, was pretty good at it.

Paul and Asia swooped down to a nice apartment complex. They stopped at a window and saw a group of men about their dad's age and one girl that Peter and Allan recognized.

"Is that Elysie Pan?"Allan asked.

"I think so,"Peter said.

They listened in about the radio of the Others, which shocked Paul because his dad never told him about it. Then Elysie started talking about the Skeleton, which created a harsh atmosphere in the room.

"Do you know what they are talking about?"Peter asked Paul.

"No idea. My dad doesn't tell me anything about what they discuss in their meetings,"Paul replied.

Then Bobby started whimpering loudly in panic as he slowly descended to the ground.

Then Allan, Paul, and Asia started descending too. Allan tried to grab the windows but missed it and slammed into the building.

Peter swooped down and carried Allan to the rest of the group.

"Thanks,"Allan said, guilty that he may have alerted the meeting.

"Why are you still flying?"Allan asked,

Peter noticed that he wasn't descending at all.

"I don't know, it haven't wore off yet,"Peter said, swooping around in the air.

"Strange,"Paul said.

Then his eyes widened in fear when he looked up at the window. Their dad and a couple more guys were staring down at them.  
>"Da da daa! We're dead,"Paul said sarcastically, throwing his hand up in the air.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Just a small connecting chapter that has some interesting points in it. We are about a quarter into this story since it's exactly 30 chapters as of right now -_- . . . it might be one more but I don't know. I really need to just make a small story someday :P**


	10. Unexpected Visit

All four kids were sitting in the Pan's living room in a uncomfortable silence.

There was Paul and Asia but there were two other boys who I recognized as Peter Starr and Allan Driscoll.

Peter has a dusty blonde hair with blue eyes. He looked a lot like Peter in his face and body built.

I shook my head, _No Elysie, he's gone and if it were him, he would tell me._

Allan has a golden blonde hair with brown eyes. He had a mischievous look on his face, like he was planning some prank.

"I can't believe you two!" yelled at his kids angrily.

"Sorry . . . dad,"Paul said.

My dad came in and said," is going to be here soon."

"How did you fly?"I asked.

Paul and Asia sheepishly pulled out their lockets.

"Really?" said sarcastically.

"What I am still worried about is how this boy is still flying, um, what are your names?"Dad asked to Peter and Allan.

"I'm Peter Starr and this is my best friend Allan,"Peter replied.

"Well, Peter, do you know anything about starstuff?"

Peter nervously looked around.

"Should I know about it?"he asked.

I walked up to my dad and whispered,"He doesn't know about any of this."

"Well, never mind. Just forget about everything that happened today and don't tell anyone,"Dad said to Peter.

"Yes, sir,"Peter said. Allan just nodded.

"Come on, you two. Time for bed," said, shuffling his kids out the door. "Sorry about their mess."

"No problem,"Dad replied.

Once they left, came in.

"My god, Peter and Allan what did you do?"She asked, a frustrated look on her face.

"Sorry. We just decided to throw more eggs at 's window but we accidentally hit the Pan's,"Peter said, covering the entire incident flawlessly.

"I am so sorry for their trouble," said.

"No worries,"Dad replied.

Then took Peter and Allan home. Soon, the Starcatchers were gone. That's when I started to rain questions.

"Dad, why did the starstuff not wear off as easily on Peter?"I asked, wincing slightly at the name because it reminded me so much of Peter Pan.

"I don't know. Elysie, I want you to scout out this boy. Find out his backstory, talents, hobbies, anything."

"Will do,"I said. "I don't know why but it seems like Peter is more then his looks."

"Let's hope not. The Others will hunt him down."

* * *

><p>"Sir, new starstuff has been located."<p>

"Where?"he rasped.

"In the United States. There is a signal of possible high starstuff levels."

"Is it the boy?"

"Maybe. It was very similar."

* * *

><p>The next morning, we drove the Haddocks to the local airport.<p>

"It was nice seeing you,"Dad said,

"It was. I hope we can come to the next meeting," replied.

"Yes. I will radio you when I know the date."

"Great. Say goodbye," said to his kids.

"Goodbye,"Paul and Asia said in synch.

I smiled at them.

_They are so cute._

The Haddock family left and we decided to stand in the airport for a while.

"Do you think they will be safe?"I asked.

My dad didn't answer.

"Dad?"

"I don't know. Let's hope they will be."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Yay! I updated actually two days in a row! (new record!) Haha, I have a goal to update everyday . . . let's see how that goes : / Mostly because I am busy with sports and my youtube channel videos that I forget to post videos. **


	11. Scaldingly Brilliant Idea

"Elysie? Elysie . . . Hey! Elysie!"

The annoying voice snapped me out of my thinking trance.

"What?"I asked annoyed.

"You are elbowing your sandwich,"Chelsie said.

"Sorry."

"You have been acting weird all day,"Melana pointed out.

"Well, I can't stop thinking about the two boys, especially Peter,"I said.

"Oh,"they both said. They knew about the entire event that happened the other night.

"It's so weird how the kid could still fly,"Melana said.

"And his name is Peter,"Chelsie continued.

"I don't really think he could be Peter Pan,"I said, trying to end their discussion that was making me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Think about it!"Chelsie said.

"Ha . . . what should I do?"I asked.

"Um, ask him on a date."

"Eww. You don't just date a fifth grader,"Melana said.

"What? No, I mean, I think he may know something related to the starstuff,"I said.

There was a silence of thinking between us.

"Maybe, you should recruit him and Allan to the JUSS,"Chelsie suggested.

"You know, that might not be a bad idea,"Melana said.

"I have a scaldingly brilliant idea thanks to you two. When we recruit him to the JUSS, I can get his backstory or profile. Maybe get to know him and he might open up to me about the starstuff deal,"I said.

"We are with you,"Chelsie and Melana said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**This chapter seemed a little too small to post on its own so I decided to post it the same day as the previous chapter :) **


	12. The Dream

**A/N:**

**This is one big chapter . . . yea, just gotta warn you right now. Sorry if there may be any sign of a typo. I was typing this yesterday when I saw the new HTTYD2 trailer come out and it was awesome XD Haha, kinda watched it over and over again so it took longer to type out this chapter (my fault). Well enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Peter's mom will never let him hear the end of it.<p>

She was so angry, he thought she could have summoned the lava from the center of the earth. But there was still one thing that bothered him.

The weird starstuff (a horribly lame name) felt so familiar even though he never heard of it before.

_Where have I had this starstuff before?_

The question that bothered him more then the strange history of the Haddock family.

He felt like he was connected to this Starcatcher business, but he just couldn't place it.

Peter moaned in frustration as he face planted on his bed, overwhelmed by all his thinking.

_This is too much! _He yelled over and over in his mind.

He didn't car if his street clothes were still on, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Molly," said Peter, exasperated. "Just tell me."<em>

_"All right,"she said. She took a deep breathe. "Peter, have you ever seen a shooting star?"_

_"Yes," said Peter._

_"Do you know what they are?" said Molly._

_"They're rocks," said Peter. "That fall from the heavens."_

_"That's true of most of them,"said Molly. "Almost all of them, in fact. But not quite all."_

_"What do you mean?" said Peter. _

_"I mean some shooting stars are not rocks. Some - and very few - are made of something quite different. It's called starstuff. At least that's what we call it."_

_"Starstuff? You mean pieces that fell from a star?"_

_"We don't know what it is, truthfully,"said Molly. "But it's not rocks, and it comes to Earth. And when it does, we have to find it, before the Others do."_

_Peter shook his head. "Who d'you mean by 'we'?" he said. "Who are the others? What does this have to do with . . ."_

_"Please, Peter,"she said. "I'm explaining it as best as I can."_

_"Sorry," he said. "Go on."_

_"All right. First, what I mean by 'we'. Peter, I'm part of a group, a small group of people. Well, mostly people. We're called," Molly's hand went to the gold chain around her neck"- the Starcatchers."_

_"Starcatchers."_

_"Yes. My father is one, as was his mother, and so on. Most of us are descended from Starcatchers, but not all. There have been Starcatchers on Earth for centuries, Peter. Even we don't know how long. But our task is always the same: to watch for the starstuff, and to get to it, and return it, before it falls into the hands of the Others."_

_"Return it where?"  
>"That's . . . difficult to explain."<em>

_"Well, then, who are the 'Others'?"_

_"They're . . . people, too, or most of them are. And they've also been around for a long time. They are out - that is the Starcatcher's - enemy. No, that's not quite right: we oppose them, but in truth they are mankind's enemy."_

_"Why? What do they do?"_

_"They use the power. They take it, and they . . ."Molly saw the puzzlement on Peter's face. "But you don't know what I mean do you? I need to explain, about the starstuff."_

_"Is that's what's in the trunk,"said Peter._

_"Yes," said Molly. "That's what's in the trunk. It has amazing power, Peter. Wonderful power. Terrible power. It . . ., it lets you do things." "What kind of things?"_

_"Well, that's one of the mysteries. It's not the same for everybody. And it's not the same for animals as for people."_

_"The rat," said Peter. "The flying rat."_

_"Yes,"said Molly. "That's one of the powers it can give. Flight."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>What's happening to me?<em>**

_Peter felt his body rising with the swell of the wave, and then, as the wave receded, he felt himself rise out of the wave, all the way out, back into the wind._

**_I'm . . . like the rat. Like Molly._**

_He twisted around and saw that he was several feet above the water now, drifting across the tops of the waves, the wind pushing him away from the Never Land. He heard an odd sound beneath him, looked down, saw the familiar rounded snout._

**_The porpoise. It pushed me up out of the sea._**

_It was chittering at him, but he had no idea what is was saying. Peter was sure it was the large porpoise, the one Molly had been talking to. _

**_Ammm, that's what she called him._**

_The porpoise began to swim toward the Neverland, now receding in the distance, then back toward Peter, then toward the ship again, then back. More chittering._

**_He wants me to follow._**

_Tentatively, Peter waved his arms; the wind was carrying him away, but he found that his arm motion had him turn his body, so that he was horizontal with his head pointing toward the ship. He waved his arms some more, nothing. Then he heard Ammm squeaking urgently, now directly under him. Peter looked down._

**_Whoa._**

_His body suddenly swooped forward, against the wind, gaining speed . . ._

**_I'm going into the sea!_**

_Peter raised his head; instantly, his body swooped upward, into a vertical position. He stopped moving forward and fond himself again being carried back by the wind. More squeaking from below. Tentatively, Peter leaned his body toward the horizontal again, and again he started moving forward, more slowly this time. _

**_Ammm is teaching me to fly._**

* * *

><p><em>"So you picked up the golden box?"Leonard asked Peter.<em>

_"I did,"said Peter. _

_"And how long did you hold it?"_

_"I don't know,"said Peter. "A few seconds, I think. I can't say for sure. As I told Molly, I almost fainted."_

_"You almost did far worse than that,"said Leonard, but softly to himself._

_"What did you say?"said Molly._

_"Nothing,"said Leonard. "Molly, did you pick up the box?"_

_"Only for the briefest instant,"said Molly. "I had to pull my hand away. I don't know how Peter managed to pick it up."_

_"Nor do I,"said Leonard, studying Peter now with an intensity that Peter found disconcerting. "Nor do I. Tell me, Peter,"he said. "How did you fly out to rescue Molly from Slank?"_

_"I used the loose starstuff,"said Peter. "I poured it out of the trunk and scooped some into my hand."_

_"I see,"said Leonard. "And you gave some to Molly, so she could fly back with you, is that right?"_

_"Yes,"said Peter._

_"Molly,"said Leonard. "Can you fly now?"_

_Molly closed her eyes, concentrating. _

_"No,"she said, after a few moments. "It's worn off."_

_"Peter,"said Leonard. "Can you fly?_

_Peter's body immediately started to rise._

_"That's odd,"he said, hovering a few feet off the ground."Usually I have to try, but this time . . . I just thought about it, and here I am!" He floated gently back down._

_"I see,"said Leonard, his expression grave._

_"Father,"said Molly. "What is it? Is something wrong with Peter?"_

_"Not wrong, no,"said Leonard. "Not exactly."_

_"What do you mean?"said Molly and Peter together._

_"I mean,"said Aster,"that the starstuff may have changed Peter. Just as it changed the fish in the lagoon"-he gestured to the mermaids -"it can change people too, if there's enough of it."_

_Peter was pale. "How did it change me? I don't feel any different."_

_"Fly,"said Leonard._

_Immediately, Peter rose again._

_"That's how,"said Leonard._

_"You mean . . . you mean I can just . . . fly now? Without needing more starstuff?"_

_"Yes,"said Leonard._

_"And it's permanent,"said Peter. "I'll always be able to fly?"_

_"I believe so,"said Leonard. _

_"But that's wonderful!"said Peter grinning happily, still floating just off the ground. "I can fly!"_

_"But, Father,"said Molly. "If that's so, why don't all the Starcatchers do what Peter did? Why don't we expose ourselves to enough starstuff that we can always fly as well?"_

_"For two reasons,"said Leonard. "One is that the concentration of starstuff required for the transformation is ordinarily fatal, even for a Starcatcher, let alone a normal person. Peter is very, very lucky; he must have an extra ordinary tolerance for starstuff. Most people who picked up that leaking box would have died; in fact, we understand that several did die when that box was filled."_

_"What's the other reason?"said Peter. _

_"The other reason."said Leonard,"is that the starstuff, in that concentration, causes other changes in humans, beyond just enabling them to fly."_

_"What do you mean?"said Peter. "What other changes?"_

_"I don't know frankly,"said Leonard. "There are few cases like yours of a person surviving the exposure, and each one is unique, but it's possible that . . . that you . . ."_

_Leonard hesitated. _

_"That I what?"pressed Peter._

_"That you won't get any older."_

_"What?"said Peter._

_"That you'll stay as you are,"said Leonard."A boy. Forever."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Never Land<em>**

_Peter looked at it. And then looked around him, at the lagoon; at the rock where the mermaids lounged; at the palm fringed beach; at the tinkling fairy flitting over his head; at his new friends the Mollusks; at the jungle-covered, pirate-infested mountains looming over it all._

_Then he looked at the board again, and he laughed out loud._

_"That's exactly where I am,"he said._

* * *

><p>Peter abruptly arose from his head in a cold sweat, his breathe coming out as shallow pants.<p>

_What was that?_

The entire dreams, they seemed so real. He felt like he was the one named Peter.

Who was this Peter? He knew that he was related to the Starcatchers and could fly.

In the midst of his thinking, he realized a big factor.

The board that had the name "Neverland", a flying boy, tinkling fairy . . . that could only mean one thing.

Peter Pan.

_But . . . am I . . . Peter Pan?_


	13. JUSS Recruitment

**A/N:**

**Aah! I haven't updated in a while. I was so caught up doing golf tournaments and stuff that I completely forgot to post new chapters :(. So I am posting three chapters to make up for the loss and it kinda works out since they are kinda short chapters. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"So that's our plan."I said, clearly relieved to get it off my chest. Melana and Chelsie just kept on eating their sandwiches.<p>

"So, you want us to corner two kids and drag them about seven miles to the JUSS base?"Melana clarified.

"Yea, um, a lot of things can happen in those seven miles," Chelsie added.

"We are going to persuade them. Like do a bunch of cool stuff,"I said. They still stared at me critically.

"Don't worry. My plan is going to go perfectly."

* * *

><p>Peter waited patiently in the bench area for Allan.<p>

Finally (after thirty minutes), Allan rounded the corner and kept sprinting towards Peter.

"What took you so long?"Peter asked.

"Shh . . . don't yell. I think I am being stalked,"Allan whispered harshly.

"By who?"

"Three girls. One of them is the Pan girl."

"Ooo, you are in big trouble."

"I didn't do anything. All I did was put Pop Rocks in Nick's fruity pebbles."

Peter thought for a moment.

"Well, we can't just wait here for them to find us."

"You're right,"Allan said.

Peter collected his backpack and they casually walked towards the school's entrance. That's when they spotted the three stalkers. They just kept walking very cooly and exchanged a couple of small laughs here and there.

* * *

><p>We saw the two boys exit the school. We have been following Allan for a while but lost him in the crowds. I looked towards my friends as a signal. We started approaching them.<p>

"Excuse me,"I said.

They stopped and looked at us.

"May I speak with you?"I asked.

One of them shook their head and said,"We're grounded and have to go home immediately."

Then they started walking away. We just kept staring and soon enough, they started running. So. we ran after them.

The boys weaved through the crowd, trying to lose us but we knew better.

"Cut them off at the bicycle stand,"I whispered. Melana nodded and sprinted off.

As soon as we broke through the crowd, I saw Melana holding their wrists.

"What do you want?"Peter asked.

"We need you, Peter,"Chelsie said.

He looked a little taken back that we knew his name.

"Again, what do you want?"Peter asked.

I cooly gave him and Allan an envelope with the JUSS seal on it.

They tentative;y took it and read the note:

_You have been recruited as a trainee of the Junior United States Secret Service. _

_Accept or reject this offer in 24 _hours_._

"Woah,"Allan said, "This is like the real deal, do you feel this paper and seal?"

"Yea, I see,"Peter said. Then they turned away from the girls.

"What do you think?"Allan asked Peter.

"Do it if you do it,"Peter replied.

"Yolo." Then they turned back.

"We accept,"Peter said.


	14. Shadow Invasion

**A/N:**

**Our shadow buddies are back . . . :P**

* * *

><p>The ocean waves lapped gently on the shores of a small island known as Berk.<p>

Being deserted and remote from the world for several hundred years, its ghostly peak brings uneasiness to the mind. A island once filled with life, now a dead graveyard. And it is planned to get darker.

The sign planted on the abandoned docks still shows rusted letters that say:

**Remote Area. Do Not Enter.**

Slowly started to turn pitch black.

Soon enough, the entire dock area was pitch black. Forms of human bodies emerged from the shadows, scattering everywhere.

* * *

><p>The Haddock family slept peacefully in their small home after their flight from America. Even though they are the only humans in the entire island, they don't think of their existence as lonely.<p>

The youngest of the family, Asia, woke up very suddenly from her sleep. She knew something was off. The night was too quiet and the temperature was too cold.

Recalling her very little Starcatcher training, she knew that quietness and low temperature is a sign of a powerful Other. She didn't tale any chances and woke up her brother.

"Whaa . . .,"Paul started but Asia put a hand over his mouth. She made a "O" with her hands and Paul looked at her questionably. She gave him a serious gaze.

He figured out that something is wrong and got out of bed.

They silently sneaked downstairs to grab their weapons.

Paul is used to using crossbows and Asia prefers dart guns and daggers.

Their dad won't let them use any type of gun until they were of high school age.

They quickly grabbed their weapons and woke their dad.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Others," Asia said.

He grabbed the nearest gun and motioned Asia and Paul to hide under the window.

They waited.

They heard the slightest moan outside.

took a peek and saw millions of shadows roaming about, their eerily white eyes searching frantically. Before he knew it, the shadows went into their home and he saw no more.

The screams of his children can be heard and the only thing he could think of before he lost full consciousness is,"God have mercy on us."

* * *

><p>The shadows cleared out and nothing was left but the eerily silent Berk, its shadows infested with Others looking for the only thing they ever wanted.<p>

The only thing they ever searched for.


	15. Contact Loss

**A/N:**

**A nice filler chapter :) (we are still a little way from the climax)**

* * *

><p>"It has been three days and their has been no contact with base Berk. Jon, something is wrong,"Mike said to my dad.<p>

"Mike, it is not a big deal. They probably forgot and going on another dragon fossil exhibition on Dragon Island,"dad said.

"Yea, Asia was ranting on that she found the crushed skull of the Red Death,"I added.

"Not helping. Please, we might need to consider the worst,"Mike said.

"The Others?" Dad asked. Mike nodded in reply.

"Well, there has been suspicious things according to the recent meeting,"I said.

"But the starstuff on Berk is impossible to find. No one knows who hid it, where they hid it, and why. We just have a hunch that starstuff is there," Dad said.

"Well apparently the Others think so, too,"I said.

"What should we do?"

"Send a team,"Mike replied.

"That's ridiculous. Everyone is too busy right now, especially in tax season,"Dad said, frustrated.

"Well, I'm open,"I said.

They both turned to me.

"No Elysie, it's too dangerous for you,"Dad said.

"Please. I am a trained and very well qualified JUSS agent. I can gather a small team with the JUSS and go to Berk. No biggie. Just another mission,"I said.

"But this is the Others we are talking about."

"As in the Others last year in Neverland?"

My dad stopped speaking after that.

After a silence of glances between my dad and Uncle Mike, they finally came to their decision.

"All right. You can go,"Dad said.


	16. New Schedule

**A/N:**

**Yea . . . really lame chapter name but this is the lamest that it's going to get (hopefully). Another short and sweet filler chapter to chew on :). Until tomorrow! (I am finally on Easter break so I get lots of time to finish writing out more chapters and maybe posting two a day)**

* * *

><p>"On three," Peter said, dangling by his legs on the roof of the school.<p>

There were three boys who were currently running away from the school officials for selling drugs.

Peter's plan: eat their dust, literally.

Right when they were a few feet from the tree, Allan let go of Peter's leg and Peter flipped continuously towards the ground. His legs kicked the first two guys to the ground while Allan finished off the third. After their stunt, they immediately sprinted away, leaving the boys to the officials.

* * *

><p>Peter rounded a alleyway near the school and took deep breathes to calm his frantic breathing.<p>

"Dude, that was awesome,"Allan said breathlessly.

"Yea,"Peter replied.

Once they got their breathing back in control, they strolled casually into their schools, as usual, like the entire ambush never fazed them.

This part of their day is called action, it is very common in their schedule.

What comes next is very new.

* * *

><p>"19 . . . 20!"Allan yelled in desperation after doing twenty pull ups on a bar over a foam pit.<p>

This part of their day is called training.

Ever since they joined the JUSS, everything was training in knowledge and physical ability. Nothing exciting.

"When do we get to do the guns and stuff?"Peter asked, getting himself ready for his set of pull ups.

"That's at the next level, which the test isn't towards the end of this month."

"Darn, training is so boring."

* * *

><p>After their long hours of training, they finally were able to leave the base.<p>

When they neared the entrance, they saw the same three girls who recruited them a couple of days ago.

"Hey,"Allan said.

"Hey, can I talk to you two for a minute?"Elysie asked.

They nodded.

"So I saw your stunt today and I have come to a conclusion."

Peter motioned her to continue.

"I talked with the JUSS and we have arranged an apollo to a remote island near Scotland. This mission is just securing bases and setting up security systems, no big danger involved. I have been given the permission to assign you two as temporary agents for this apollo."

"This rarely happens so take this as a honorable privilege,"Chelsie said.

"Why us?"Peter asked.

"You shown capable abilities,"Melana replied.

"But when are you going to need it?"Allan asked.

"That can be explained further once you accept this apollo,"Elysie said.

Peter and Allan looked towards each other and shrugged.

"Sure, we're in,"Peter replied.


	17. Is This Real?

**A/N:**

**Hmm, fanfiction was down yesterday so I couldn't post anything. SO I am posting this chapter for yesterday and the next chapter tonight :). This chapter is another flashback one but not as big as the other. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Peter kept looking across the room, towards his neatly folded JUSS uniform which had a really dull green color.<p>

_Why can't it be the cool black color like the elites? Probably because I am a "junior" elite._

To Peter, it makes no sense. Either you are an elite or not, there can't be any in between.

The whole apollo has taken his life by storm. All the plans he made with his team (Elysie, Melana, Chelsie, and Allan) made his mind so overwhelmed.

This apollo doesn't seem right through. He has a feeling that this apollo is more then it seems. That it's more important top him then it seems. It gives him a sense of fear. A fear that his inner feeling thinks is true.

He shakes it off quickly.

_Stop psyching yourself off. Just go to sleep._

Peter laid back in bed and slowly dozed off. Again, not knowing that another dream is about to haunt him further.

* * *

><p><em>Peter picked up the sword.<em>

_"Get into the front car,"he said. "Everybody."_

_"What are you going to do?"said Wendy._

_"The only thing that will stop them," he said, looking at the chest._

_"Peter,"said Wendy,"you can't."_

_"Please,"said Peter,"I'll be all right. This is our only chance. They'll have us in another minute."_

_There was no argument to that._

_"Go to the front, and stay away from the passageway,"said Peter. " , when I tell you, call Karl."_

_Reluctantly, the others went into the front car. Peter holding the sword, positioning himself next to the chest. Karl, still snarling had been backed up halfway through the cart. The Skeleton came relentlessly forwards, followed by the guards and Ombra. Peter tried not to look at the glowing eyes, He knew they were looking at him. _

_Another station flashed past._

_Peter took a breath, then turned to Magill._

_"Now!"he shouted. _

_Magill growled something with a roar, Karl reared up on his hind legs, took a massive swiped at the Skeleton, then spun and ran past Peter, into the front car._

_Now Peter stood alone next to the chest. He tapped the lock with the sword._

_"If you come any close,"he said. "I'll break it open."_

_The Skeleton hesitated. _

_Ombra spoke, his groan coming through the charred hole that had once been von Schatten's mouth: "You don't know that the sword will break the lock.."_

_"You don't know that it won't,"said Peter._

_A moment of silence. Another station flashed past. The train rocked violently as it rounded a curve it was not to take at such a high speed. Peter staggered sideways, then caught himself. _

_Ombra moved forward, toward the Skeleton. The guards spread to the sides of the car. Ombra groaned something, too low for Peter to hear. Peter gripped the sword tightly and drew it back. _

_There was an urgent sound from Tink, and at the same instant the two creatures moved toward Peter, the Skeleton to his right and Ombra to his left. With all his strength, Peter swung the sword at the lock. The two piece of metal clashed together in a brilliant cascade of sparks; there was a clattering sound as the tip broke off and fell to the floor. A light whiter than white filled the car._

* * *

><p><em>Bam!<em>

Peter groaned loudly when he connected with the floor. He slowly rubbed his eyes and noticed that there was something under his bed, Something shiny.

He slowly reached out and touched the shiny thing.

It felt really warm. Then he grabbed it and felt it cutting into his hand.

"Ouch!" he mumble and drew back his hand with a hiss.

He looked at his palm and blood was quickly dripping out of the slit in his hand.

He then again, tentatively reached for the tip, not wanting to cut his other hand.

When he looked at it in bright moonlight, he knew what it was.

_The Sword of Mercy. _

Then he remembered the dream.

"Ahh!" He yelled a little too loudly as he dropped the tip and backed up into the wall, away from the tip.

_Was that dream real? Why is the tip here? What is happening? Why is this happening?_

All Peter could do is look in fear at the tip. All he could think is why the tip was still there, gleaming in the middle of the room.

Was that nightmare real? Was he actually in that dream?

Was it really real?


	18. Oceans

**A/N:**

**So this isn't really a filler chapter but it isn't really climatic. This is kinda the break before the storm. If you read Believe, you have come to find out that it has a slight spiritual base, Christian to be specific. So this chapter focuses on that base. This message relates to this story in a way that might be useful to know earlier on (I am not thinking copying Ender's Game if that's what you think when you get to the end of the sermon, but that is a good idea :P) So I hope you enjoy this chapter and we will get back to our story right away in the next chapter :)**

* * *

><p>It's finally Friday night, a day right before we set out to Berk.<p>

My favorite thing to go to is youth group at my church. Tonight, I decided to drag some additional persons.

"Why do we have to waste out time hearing a man talk?"Allan complained.

"Can't we go to a bowling alley or something?"Peter added.

"Because you guys need to be reenergized,"I said.

"By an ancient book?" Peter questioned.

"Yes, because the Bible knows more then you think."

* * *

><p><em>In the morning, as they went along, they saw the fig tree withered from the roots. Peter remembered and said to Jesus,"Rabbi, look! The fig tree you cursed had withered!"<em>

_"Have faith in God," Jesus answered._

_"I will tell you the truth, if anyone says to this mountain, 'Go, throw yourself into the sea', and does not doubt it in his heart but believes that what he says will happen, it will be done for him. Therefore I tell you, whatever you ask for in prayer, believe that you have received it, and it will be yours. And when you stand praying, if you hold anything against anyone, forgive him, so that your Father in heaven may forgive your sins. - Mark 11:20-25_

"From this small chunk of Mark, you see Jesus talking about faith over a withered fig tree. From last week's study, the tree is used as an example for his disciples. In Mark 11:12-14, Jesus passed by a fig tree, hungry. Seeing that the fig tree had no figs, he said to the tree "May no one ever eat fruit from you again." The next day, it withered. But this passing example of the fig tree is an example of humans at times.

Have you ever made a promise and just flaked out at times? For example, you promised your best friend that you will help them with a school project but you always give an excuse not to because you need to take care of your own. This is what this passage is talking about, but on a deeper level.

The fig tree is us, when we believe in God, we promise him that we are all in. Ready to get our hands dirty for his glory. But when he expects something out of us that we don't want to do or think we can't do, we don't do it. Thus, we bear no fruit. And as you can see from this passage, believers who bear no fruit are no good. If you don't bear fruit, you probably might not reach the kingdom of God.

You may be asking, how can I bear fruit?

Well, first of all, you have to give your life to Christ.

But that's the first step. There is more afterwards.

Everyone should take note of this: A believer must always have faith to back up their belief.

If you don't have faith in God, why did you believe in him in the first place?

You become the one flaking out in your promise.

That's how Jesus explains it to his disciples. He told them to "Have faith", because that is one of the most important factors of the Christian life.

Jesus used the example of a mountain throwing itself into the sea. And it did. This is a example of how God's capabilities are endless. If a mountain can be able to jump into the sea, we sure can do what God wants us to do.

As believers, God calls us to do certain jobs for him. And he wants us to follow through. Sometimes they seem absurd, but we have to believe that we can do it with God's help because in the basic verse of Philippians 4:13 "I can do all things in Christ, who strengthens me"; through Christ, we can do anything. If it's His will. If it's our, probably not.

Another thing Jesus brought up is prayer.

If you are having a difficult time, ask him for help. Believe that it will actually go higher than the ceiling and that someone is listening in the other end because I can tell you a 100% of the time, God hears your every prayer. And he will answer.

Jesus used this explain before in Matthew 7:7-8 ;

"Ask and it will be given to you; seek and you will find; knock and the door will be opened to you. For everyone who asks receives; he who seeks finds; and to him who knocks, the door will be opened."

Finally, the last thing Jesus mentioned is to forgive.

Forgive your enemies as He forgave you.

You may know some really difficult people in your life that you are not that forgiving too. They may bully you, say snide remarks, or just act flat out not-so-nice with you. Even though you want to hate them so much, you have to learn to love them. If you don't have a loving heart towards your enemies (which is really hard), you will have no loving heart in your service.

Our main job is to bring others to Christ. Which means we have to have a open and forgiving heart to everyone like Jesus does. This doesn't mean that we will be like Jesus because we will never be like him, but we are to be examples of him. I am pretty sure that Jesus didn't forgive us because we were nice. We were probably real jerks in his eyes. Sinning all over the place. But he died on the cross and forgave us of our sins anyways. He loved us so much that he died for the sins of people that weren't even born yet.

So have an open heart and mind and forgive/love your enemies and neighbors. That shows an example of Jesus Christ working in your life because sinners would never think of loving on their enemies.

To conclude our message, remember: Through faith, we will be able to shine the work of God to the people around us."

**Oceans (Where Feet May Fail) - Hillsong**

**_You call me out upon the waters_**

**_The great unknown_**

**_Where feet may fail_**

**_And there I find You in the mystery_**

**_In oceans deep_**

**_My faith will stand_**

**_And I will call upon Your name_**

**_And keep my eyes above the waves_**

**_When oceans rise_**

**_My soul will rest in Your embrace_**

**_For I am Yours and You are mine_**

**_Your grace abounds in deepest waters_**

**_Your sovereign hand_**

**_Will be my guide_**

**_Where feet may fail and fear surrounds me_**

**_You've never failed and You won't start now_**

**_So I will call upon Your name_**

**_And keep my eyes above the waves_**

**_When oceans rise_**

**_My soul will rest in Your embrace_**

**_For I am Yours and You are mine_**

**_Spirit lead me where my trust is without borders_**

**_Let me walk upon the waters _**

**_Wherever You would call me_**

**_Take me deeper than my feet could ever wander _**

**_And my faith will be made stronger_**

**_In the presence of my Savior_**

**_So I will call upon Your name_**

**_And keep my eyes above the waves_**

**_When oceans rise_**

**_My soul will rest in Your embrace_**

**_For I am Yours and You are mine_**


	19. Journey Begins

**A/N:**

**Another short chapter, but don't worry, I just wrote chapter 25 and its like SUPER LONG as in probably nine pages. So the big stuff is coming soon!**

* * *

><p>It's Saturday and it's the day we set out to our journey. Currently, I am double checking that the new agents have all their stuff.<p>

"Jacket?"I asked.

"Check," chorused the other agents.

"Gloves?"

"Check."

"Hand wa -,"but interrupted by Chelsie,"Check, can we please continue?"

"Yea, whatever. Berk isn't the warmest tropical island in the world,"I noted.

"We know. I wish Melana didn't have to go to her grandma's funeral."

"well, it is her grandma . . .,"Peter added.

"So what? If she were here, we wouldn't be listening to Elysie's constant babbling."

I just rolled my eyes.

"So, what's our transportation?"Allan asked.

"We are going to fly to Scotland and take a small boat to Berk,"I said.

The boys nodded.

"So . . . we ready?"I asked.

"Ready,"the entire team said.

"Does this boat have any food?"Allan complained, looking everywhere to find a good piece of food.

"No, because it is a old rusty fisherman's boat that no one used since the 50's,"Peter replied.

"Perfect."

I looked over the map of Berk, trying to locate the possible base. Calvin had planted a security base in the middle of Berk peak to monitor all activity on the island. How we are going to find it and get there is a whole other story.

"So, any background you can give us about our destination?"Peter asked.

"So . . . I have to be true right now on why we are actually here, right?"I mumbled.

I heard Peter gulp and fidget a little.

_He knows something._

"So, there is a family who takes care of this island. They are called the Haddocks and there is only a father and two kids. We don't know what happened to the mother but we are assuming that she is dead. They have recently no been in touch with their organization for three days and has raised alarm."

"What organization?" Allan asked.

I hesitated for a little until I said,"the Starcatchers."

Peter took a harsh intake of breathe and starting coughing. Like this entire subject is harsh on Peter.

_Dad is right. Something is up with this kid._

"Our job is to find the family and secure their security."

"Seems pretty easy to me,"Chelsie said.

"So, Asia and Paul are missing? Man, I love those kids,"Allan said.

"Only because Paul believed everything you said,"Peter added.

"Because he knows who's boss, unlike you."

"Yea, like you ever will be a boss at anything."

While Peter and Allan bickered about each other, I just couldn't help but pray that they will stay safe until we get there.

Somehow I know that this island will be infested with Others and there may be a leader that I am not looking forward to seeing.

After an hour, the peak of Berk could be seen from our location and strangely, the waves quieted.

The cold set in.

_We're here._


	20. Berk

**A/N:**

**I just watched the 5 min clip of HTTYD2 and I literally went crazy. Like got so excited couldn't breathe type of thing. Now, I am never the person to fangirl but with this type of stuff I do. The only time other then this did I fangirl was when I read the Starcatcher books and there were series, a new percy jackson and kingdom keeper book comes out, or I am told that I am going to Disneyland. XP**

* * *

><p>I tied the last knot to keep out boat on the ancient dock. We all had to put on our coats since the temperature dropped dramatically after we enter Berk waters.<p>

_The first sign._

I took out my sniper and Chelsie did the same.

"Do . . . do we get one?"Allan asked.

I nodded and tossed both boys a couple. Their faces broke out in grins as they played with the guns in their hands. Probably excited to use a weapon since the juniors at JUSS just train.

_I really don't blame them. Training is boring._

We slowly walked into the abandoned village area. Most of the buildings were worn away: rotted wood, cracks, and broken windows. The village seemed to be from the Viking era since there was a forge filled with trashed weapons and dragon gargoyles. Allan tried to grab one of the weapons but I snapped at him.

I couldn't help but shake the feeling that we were being watched. Specifically by the Others.

"So, their home is on top of the hill. Commonly known as the Chieftain house since the chiefs used to live there,"I directed.

We walked up the hill and arrived at the steps of the home that seems more refurbished then the rest. I slowly opened the door, its creaks echoing through the silent home.

Once we got inside, we saw furniture thrown about, plates broke, and stuff thrown everywhere.

"An ambush?"Allan whispered.

"Yea,"I murmured back.

I looked around, trying to find any clues of where they went. Apparently shadows don't leave any evidence. But I am not going to explain it to the newbies.

"Search the upstairs,"I commanded.

Chelsie lead the way as we walked upstairs to the two rooms. The first room to our right seemed to be 's room. We searched throughout his entire room for any clues.

"Wait! I found something,"Allan said.

I walked over to Allan as he held a coffee stained notebook.

"Inside, it explains where the base is and how to get there. Lots of blue prints though," he continued.

"Great job,"I said.

"Umm, I don't know if this is going to help but there are some interesting things in the kid's room,"Peter shouted from the other room.

"He already searched it?'Chelsie said, surprised that Peter checked there without orders.

"Deal with it,"I said.

We walked into the room and saw Peter next to an open floorboard next to one of the beds.

"What did you find?"I asked.

Peter pulled out a large book, a ancient piece of some sort of faded red fabric, and a ancient notebook.

"What's this?"

We opened the book and notebook and all it read in sticks.

"Old Norse. Haha, the only language we never learned,"Chelsie commented.

"This book is the _Book of Dragons _according to Asia. She told me that Berk used to be inhabited by dragons,"Peter said.

"Really?"

He nodded and flipped to a page with a black dragon and a boy.

"The writer of this book is a young viking who I forgot the name of. He trained the dragons and brought peace. It is said that he is one of the most famous chieftain of Berk."

"Wait . . . you don't mean,"Allan started then pointed to the pictures of the viking boy pressing his palm on the dragon's snout,"that this boy is Hiccup and the dragon is Toothless from How to Train Your Dragon."

"No stickin' way,"Chelsie and Peter said.

"The movie,"I questioned.

"Yes. This means that this red thing is Toothless's tail and the notebook is Hiccup's"Allan said.

"Unbelievable,"Chelsie kept sayinf.

"Snap out of it,"I said.

I took the notebook from Peter and opened it. It had many drawings and a lot of writing. I took out my phone which had a sight translator.

"When did you get that?"Chelsie asked.

" A month ago. Don't have it? Too bad,"I teased.

The pages mostly read about information of dragons and 'flight training'. The last few pages caught my eye. And strangely, it was in _really _horrible English handwriting.

It read - Mission: Stuff.

I read it aloud to the team:

_I was told not to journal about this but I feel like I really should._

_The stuff is located where the forbidden happened._

_Beneath the picture, under the stars._

_*Gosh I sound like Hamish the Second*_

"A riddle? Hiccup left us a stupid riddle? Why can't he write like, clear instructions? Did he train people with riddles?"Chelsie complained.

"Cool it, we will figure it out somehow,"I said.

"The forbidden. If we find out where that is, we are good,"Peter said.

There was a moment of silence.

"The cove,"Chelsie said.

"What?"I asked.

"Hiccup made a forbidden friendship with Toothless in a place known as the cove. And the picture must be the picture he drew with Toothless."

"What about the star?"Allan asked.

"Sign of the Starcatcher. This sign usually leads to . . . starstuff. Which means that Hiccup somehow had connections with the Starcatchers to obtain the starstuff,"I concluded.

Everyone looked shocked.


	21. Skeleton

**A/N:**

**Another flashback chapter, but it introduces our main villan :D**

* * *

><p>The team decided to rest the night at the Haddock's house, planned to set out first thing to the security base.<p>

Peter kept his tossing and turning on a shark mattress that he was forced to sleep on.

_How was this considered as comfortable?_

He couldn't stop thinking about the evens that happened today. Apparently his gut feeling was right. Somehow, the Starcatchers are in this mission and from his dreams, he can't help but know that he will play a big role. He knows the Others took the Haddocks because there were no signs of break in.

_Which Others are we up against? _Peter thought to himself as he slowly let himself fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>He remembered Wendy's words. <em>**_Leave us behind if you have to. Just don't let him get the stone._**

_He started to crawl back the way back he and others had come, away from the struggle. Slowly, he rose to his feet and shuffled forward, feeling for the wall in the utter blackness. Behind him the shouts continued. He heard Wendy scream. And then an odd sound, a deep rumbling, then a fearsome roar. The sounds of struggle increased, a confusing mix of shouting and banging. Peter listened for a minute, paralyzed, then again started shuffling away from the noise. _

**_Stop!_**

_Tink's urgent chime was right in his ear. Peter froze._

**_Close your eyes._**

_Knowing what was coming, Peter shut his eyes tight. Through his eyelids he saw the brilliant flash. He opened them just as the flash ended, and saw the reason for Tink's alarm. _

_The hooded man was in front of him, not even three feet away. His back to Peter._

_Either he had been looking the wrong way, or he had somehow known that the flash was coming. It had not blinded him. _

_He was turning around . . . as the last of Tink's light faded, Peter saw the gaping hole where a mouth should have been, the empty socket, the lone yellow eye . . . _

_The claw-hand reaching out . . ._

_Peter screamed and turned. In the blackness, he stumbled away from the hideous thing,_

* * *

><p><em>"Peter," she said<em>

_He didn't move._

_"We're going to need you tonight," she said._

_His head snapped up. His eyes red, his face tear-streaked. _

_"Why?" he said. "So I can fail again?"_

_"Peter, it wasn't your fault. That man, or that thing, whatever it was, would have been too much for any of us."_

_"I ran away, Wendy. I left the stone. I left Tink. I left Tink. Because I am afraid of him. I am afraid of him."_

* * *

><p>Peter screamed, and it wasn't a quiet one. He gripped the sides of the shark mattress as he tried to ease the entire dream away.<p>

But all he could think of is the hooded figure. That figure who scared the wits out of him, even in his dream

"Peter?" called out a familiar voice. Though Peter still flinched like he was about to run.

"Woah, woah, dude, I'm no ghost,"Allan joked.

"Oh, it's just you,"Peter panted.

"Wow, that's hurtful,"Allan said, then noticed Peter's odd behavior. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. Just a nightmare. Just a normal nightmare,"Peter said, mostly to himself.

"Ah, I see,"Allan said. "Yea, this place does give you the creeps."

Peter just nervously laughed.

"Well, get some sleep. You will need it,"Allan said.

"Yea, night."

* * *

><p>A hooded figure stood at a cliff, waves rumbling below him.<p>

The figure smiled, whatever was left of his smile that it.

"He's here,"he rasped. "He's here."


	22. Base Camp

**A/N:**

**this is a bad teaser chapter, just saying :P**

* * *

><p>"The camp is just up this road,"Allan said, constantly looking down at his GPS.<p>

Being put as the tracker did make him a little antsy.

"This road looks pretty steep. How long?" he asked.

"A little over a mile. does mention that there is a . . . gas station?"Peter said, looking rather confused at the directions.

I looked over Peter's shoulder and the gas station seemed to be a,"Garage. There is a garage that holds a automobile that can take us up the hill,"I concluded.

We walked to the base and saw the fault line. I ran my hand over the fault and felt a button. Of course, I pressed it. The rock lifted up like a regular garage would and inside were . . . "Snow bikes! Pretty fancy,"Chelsie said.

There seemed to be only three.

"I will get one snow bike. Melana, you share with Peter. Chelsie, you share with Allan,"I directed.

They nodded and ran off to their bikes.

* * *

><p>Peter held onto Melana tightly as the bikes climbed higher and higher up the road. As they were barely at the center of the peak, the air became very frosty.<p>

Just as the road turned off into the cave, a wave of heat hit Peter. He took a sharp intake of breathe, confused on where this heat is coming from. It wasn't very near but he could tell that it was very strong.

_But . . . how can I tell?_ He thought, very confused.

His confusion only made the heat more annoying and unbearable. He became very clammy and his hair was matted in sweat, despite the cold weather.

Melana could feel Peter heating up.

"Are you okay?"Melana asked.

"So . . . hot,"Peter said, fighting to keep his eyes open.

Immediately, Melana knew something was wrong and sped past Elysie.

"What are you doing?"Elysie yelled.

Melana couldn't reply, all she knew was to get to the base. Peter could slowly feel the heat reside and the cold come back in as they sped farther up the peak.

_What was that? _He thought.

Peter limply held on to Melana as they neared a sealed automobile door. Melana turned around and helped Peter sit near the rock wall. He shivered slightly but didn't care after a while.

Soon enough, the team caught up.

* * *

><p>I pushed my bike to the limit when I saw Melana speed off with a unresponsive Peter<p>

"What's wrong?"I asked as I halted my bike when I was in the entrance. Soon enough, Chelsie and Allan's bike halted after me.

"I don't know. Peter got really hot even though it was super cold,"Melana said.

"Is he still hot?"I asked as I walked over to her.

"Not anymore."

I paced around a little.

_What if that heat was heat from starstuff? But, only a Watcher can sense that. None of us experienced any extreme heat . . . except him._

"Let's just get inside,"I said.

Allan and I walked up to the door and typed in the code written on the blueprints. The doors slide open to reveal a dimly lit hallway with a door at the other end. We walked up to the door and typed in another code. We heard a low hum as the doors opened. The room lit up with monitor and controls of the entire island.

A dome of security.

We all walked around in amazement.

Melana and Chelsie helped Peter sit down in one of the chairs.

"Wow," he muttered, also in amazement.

"Yes. But before we move on, what happened back there?"I asked, kneeling in front of Peter.

His eyes flashed with fear and confusion.

"I really don't know. Once we were at mid peak, there was a rush of heat that felt so unreal,"he explained.

Then he looked at me, hands shaking. "Elysie, what's wrong with me? The flying, dreams, and heat . . . what's happening to me? I feel like you know more about it then I do."

I sighed and looked at the ground. I glanced to the other agents.

_They need to know too._

"I will tell you the truth,"I said, looking Peter straight into the eyes, as if those eyes didn't bore a hole into my soul already.


	23. Captives in Shadows

**A/N:**

**Well, our main bad guy made his entrance! (not that we should clap about it). So this chapter is very twisted, like so twisted that it strayed so far from the outline. But my story wanted to go deeper so I let it. I love how stories just take off on their own :P **

* * *

><p>The only thing Paul could see was darkness.<p>

He could feel a grainy rocky floor under him, but that is as much as he knows of his surroundings. He could feel Asia's feebly arms wrap around his and his father's calming breathes nearby.

He could see a dimly lit lantern, slowly lighting up the tunnel. The keeper of the lantern, he dreaded to see for the air got very cold. As the lantern got close, he could see that they were in an ancient jail cell.

"Hope you enjoyed your stay,"the keeper rasped.

"Using the executing cell. Pretty cliche don't you think?"his dad spat back sarcastically.

Then a horrible molten hand . . . no _claw_, reached out and brushed his father's shoulder. He slowly fell to the ground, immense pain shown on his face.

Asia screamed and gripped Paul's arm tighter.

_What just happened? _Paul thought, frozen in fear.

"I prefer you to keep your mouth quiet," the keeper rasped.

Then Paul and Asia could see the figure turn towards their direction, though they couldn't see his face since the hood of its cloak shadowed its eyes.

"I could do the same for your children," he continued.

"Who are you?" Calvin panted.

The man lifted the lantern towards his face. Paul wished that he didn't do that at all. It looked like the man's skin was melted and then cooled liked used wax. He had only one lone yellow eye and a void socket. There was no mouth but another void hole on his face that would give anyone the creeps.

"I am the Skeleton," he rasped.

Calvin looked shocked.

Then, the Skeleton let out a laugh, well, as close as he could get to a laugh.

"I never died. Demons never die. They can be killed though."

"What do you want?"

"What I alway wanted. Starstuff." then he knelt close to Calvin's face, "Where is it?"

He looked at him straight in the eyes, well, _eye._

"I don't know."

The Skeleton growled and swiped his hand across 's arm, leaving him crying in pain.

"You will tell me soon enough. Or every single one of your children will die, just like your wife. Though what a tragedy of how she died, pity," he rasped in Calvin's ears.

His eyes widened as he remembered that vivid memory. A memory that wasn't that long ago. So vivid, it felt like yesterday.

* * *

><p><em>"Kie!"Dreki yelled, in the swarm of Vikings. <em>

_There was another raid from the Traitorous, but this one was more war then raid._

_Dreki lost his wife and children in the sea of fighting Vikings. _

_Soon enough, he found his two of his children, Paul and Asia. He grabbed then and ran for cover in one of the nearby houses. He clutched them tightly for a moment._

_"Never leave my sight again,"he scolded. _

_He left his children in the safe haven, going back out to find his wife and their youngest children, Ender and Estelle. _

_He looked around feverishly, knocking down anyone trying to attack him. _

_"Aim . . .,"he heard a familiar voice say. Then he turned and saw his father and his troop aiming fire catapults towards a big Traitorous ship. Then he remembered where his wife went. She was held captive on the Traitorous ship. _

_"No! Dad!" he screamed, running towards his father._

_His father seemed oblivious to his cry,"FIRE!"_

_Then Dreki could see the glimpse of his wife and his children as they stumbled out of the doors in the ship. But it was too late._

_As if in slow motion, he saw the ship bomb and sink very rapidly, engulfed in flames. _

_He couldn't think or speak. Just feel his hot tears streaming down his blood stained face. _

_In anger, he walked up to his father and yelled,"HOW COULD YOU?"_

_"How could I what?"he answered coldly. _

_"How could . . . how could,"Dreki said, trying to get his words in other,"take out that ship and knoxw that my wife and children were on that ship?!'"_

_There was no reply. _

_"You see, Dreki, there is a choice of a chief between his tribe and his family. If you want your tribe to survive, you have to risk your family.,"he replied._

_Then he pointed to the retreating Traitorous tribe._

_"Besides, you have enough kids. Paul seems to be a good heir, what was the use of the others?"he continued._

_Dreki couldn't believe it. How could his father be so cold? So cold at heart? _

_"Why? Why don't you care about family anymore? Is it because we lost mom?Or is it because you lost Toothless? What is it? Why make me suffer? Why? TELL ME WHY?" Dreki ranted._

_When his father just stared down at him, no emotion at all, Dreki couldn't help but blurt out the words in his heart,"You are no better then the Traitorous. You are a traitor." He tried his best to bite back the tears,"I'm leaving. I never want to see you or think of you again."_

_"Dreki . . .,"he started, sounding like his voice was . . . breaking?_

_"Don't you dare call me that. For now on, my name is Calvin. I am no longer your son and my children are no longer associated with you."_

_Then Calvin walked away. _

* * *

><p><em>Calvin and his children walked up the peak. <em>

_He knew that there was a bridge to a different time. A time far from this time. _

_He held up the locket that was given to his family by the people of the future. A locket he stole from his father so many years ago, when the dragons disappeared from the face of the Earth. _

_Soon they were in the cave with a special device. _

_He gripped his children's hands tightly. _

_Then he looked back at Berk._

_"Goodbye,"he whispered._

_Then he flicked the locket open and all went white._

* * *

><p>Tears came to his eyes as he was forced to relive the memory that he tried so hard to erase from his memory. So hard to forget because every time he looked at his children, it kept reminding him.<p>

"Your father wasn't all what he seemed to be. Gave into the coldness that slowly creeped into his heart. What was him name again?" the Skeleton rasped.

"Please . . . no . . .,"Calvin pleaded.

"Oh, yes. Hiccup, wasn't it? Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the greatest chief in the archipelago, until his dragon disappeared. Probably that's what he was trying to teach you. Teaching you to not hold your love ones so dear because you will fail. Fail because of them,"he continued and knelt down to ,"So he killed your wife and kids."

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Calvin screamed, wanting the Skeleton to stop replaying it in his mind all over again.

The Skeleton backed off, clearly pleased on how much he broke .

"Stop hiding. There is nowhere to hide anymore. It's the end of the line."

He just stared at the ground, tears in his eyes.

He looked towards his kids who were also brimming with tears. In shock that their dad never told them before. In shock that they didn't belong in this time. In shock that their admired hero was their mom's murderer.

"You know where it is. You used it. I will give you time to think,"the Skeleton said.

At that, he blew out the lantern and the darkness returned.


	24. The Truth

**A/N:**

_**I try and try to understand the difference in between**_

_**The love I feel, the things I fear**_

_**In every single dream**_

_**I can finally see it, now I have to believe**_

_**All those precious stories**_

_**How the world is made of faith, trust, and pixie dust**_

**That song just matches this chapter perfectly : ) **

**And in reply to Lost_Girl97: I wish I could send you a copy of the Sword of Mercy and Bridge to Neverland! They are probably one the bests (actually all of them are pretty great :D) I read BTN all the time, it's one of my favorite books :)**

* * *

><p>Think of circle time at preschool, that was exactly how we did it. Well, minus the comfortable pillows.<p>

"So, Peter, tell me. How much do you know about starstuff?"I asked.

Peter visibly flinched. There was a silence while we watched Peter fidgeting and looking around uneasily.

"I feel like I know it, the starstuff I mean. I have been having so many dreams that don't seem to be dreams at all. Actually, they don't even seem to be my own dreams. My first dream, I was talking to a girl named Molly. Then a porpoise taught me how to fly and some man clarified to me that I will be a flying boy forever,"Peter explained, then his gaze darkened,"When I held a plank in my hand that read "Neverland", I knew that I am not what I think I am anymore."

There was a silence while Peter was deeply breathing. I could only watch him in empathy.

_So it is true . . . _

"Then I had another dream. This time I was facing the Skeleton and Ombra, whoever they are, in a train and I held a sword in my hand. Then I broke a chest lock with the sword . . . when I woke up . . . the tip of that exact sword was under my bed,"Peter said, voice trembling as he pulled out a sword tip from his jacket.

Everyone gasped. I was speechless without any words. Tears threatened to fall out of my eyes. I knew what was coming, but to see the tip of the Sword of Mercy takes it to a whole different level.

Peter stared intently at me and asked,"Elysie . . . am I, Peter Pan?"

The name seemed to linger in the air for a while.

I closed my eyes, trying to gather all my racing emotions. But all I could do is think of Peter, Peter Pan to be specific.

_"Will I ever see you again?"I asked._

_He just looked at me sadly._

_"I don't know. Maybe . . . but you probably won't recognize me for a while."_

"I believe so," I stuttered out, "All the dreams you have are true."

"But, how am I Peter Pan?"

"Maybe, he is possessing you. You may not be him, but you have his thoughts and powers."

"Like flying," Allan said, recalling back to the time they went flying with Paul and Asia.

"Yea. Maybe the more memories triggered, the more Peter Pan wakes up,"I mumbled.

Peter just sat bewildered, feeling very overwhelmed by everything spoken to him.

"What if he fully possesses me? What will happen to my soul?" he asked,

I looked down glumly," . . . I don't know. But we will take it step by step."

There was another silence.

"Woah, Peter, can you believe how amazing it will be to be Peter Pan?" Allan encouraged, trying to lighten the mood.

"Haha, yea . . . great,"Peter stuttered nervously.

"Do you think you can handle it? There are a lot of strings attached,"I clarified.

Peter just looked me in the eyes.

"I'll manage. You know, I did actually listen at the youth group. If this is some sort of calling from God, that big guy, I'll do it. Maybe I was meant to be Peter Pan's keeper all along,"Peter said.

"Well said brother,"Allan teased in a southern baptist accent.

After we shared a time of stories and laughs, I decided to cut it there.

"Well, let's get ready. It's time for action."


	25. The Search

**A/N:**

**It's been a while since I last updated . . . well I am back with another chapter! The climatic chapters are after this one so we're almost there! **

* * *

><p>"Go to 12 o'clock,"I directed over a headphone to Melana.<p>

If you don't know what's going on, today is the day that we save the Haddocks.

Chelsie and Allan were sent out into the north woods to search for them. Thankfully, the computers at the base can sense Other activity. There is a lot of activity in the central areas of the north woods.

Peter and I are in charge of giving orders at the base,

"Do you think they are still alive?" Peter asked.

"Positive. The Skeleton doesn't usually kill his hostages in a short amount of time,"I replied.

"Doesn't the family seem kinda . . . strange?"

"Define strange."

"Like, their heritage. We are long off from any Viking era . . . so why do they have the same last name?"

"I don't know. Lots of sons."

"Those are a lot of sons."

There was a silence when we watched the cams, following Chelsie and Allan.

"But, where do they get yak milk?" Peter asked.

I looked at him questionably.

"Well, there are no farm animals at all on this island. Where do they get their food?" Peter inquired.

"Are you saying . . . ,"I started.

"I am saying that they all weren't born in this generation."

There was another silence.

"There is another bridge,"I mumbled.

"What?" Peter asked, confused.

"A bridge! probably knows where the bridge is but doesn't want the Starcatchers to know."

"A bridge . . . as in a bridge to a wormhole?'

I nodded.

"Probably that's why the Others are here. They know that there is a bridge and want to use it to get back to Neverland,"I concluded.

Peter just nodded uneasily, not sure what to think about the whole Neverland deal.

* * *

><p>Allan followed closely behind Chelsie as Elysie was directing her through the forest.<p>

"Couldn't we use the snow bikes?" Allan complained.

"Yea, and get stuck in all these bushes," Chelsie spat back.

Soon enough, they were at their destination.

It was a cliff.

"A cliff? You led us to a cliff?" Chelsie said to Elysie.

"Go down. It looks like you are on top,"Elysie said through her earpiece.

Allan looked down and was the first to know. Luckily, it was just a small sand bank that had veru little ocean water running through. He looked around and saw a big tunnel that has multiple caverns. Before he could say something, Chelsie tackled him into a nearby crevice.

"What are you doing standing there like a idiot? This place is crawling with Others,"Chelsie said.

"Sorry, but did you see that cave?" Allan said.

"Yea,"Chelsie mumbled and then connected to Elysie,"They seem to be in a network of caves under Berk. What should we do?"

* * *

><p>"Caves? You know, they can't just walk into them and say, 'Hello, I am just here to free your hostages'. It can be crawling with shadows,"Peter said. Once he said 'shadows' he looked shocked.<p>

"Wait, how did you know there were shadows?" I asked.

"I . . . don't really know."

Then I remembered that the Peter Pan I knew could trace starstuff.

"I remember the kids having starstuff lockets . . . do you think you can locate a small starstuff signature?" I asked.

"How do I know?" Peter asked, looking deeply confused.

"Heat."

Then I saw realization come to Peter's face as he remembered the early incident with heat.

"Okay," Peter said, grabbing his coat and pack.

"Stay safe and make sure no one sees you. If they find out that you are Peter Pan, it will not end well for you,"I warned.

Peter nodded and said, "Be back soon."

Then he connected his earpiece and walked out.


	26. Saving Haddocks

**A/N:**

**It has been a while since my last update : ( Finals is this week and I am getting all my projects and studying done. School ends next week! :D So excited! So here is the first part of the climax of the story. It was so much fun righting this chapter because I listened to "Toothless Found" from the HTTYD2 soundtrack and it is amazing! (it is a must hear) I haven't written the next chapter since I haven't gotten the time to but hopefully I can get it up by monday! **

* * *

><p>Peter walked outside and closed his eyes intently. He could feel the wave of heat from the 'bridge' but that is not what he is looking for. As he walked further into the North Forest, he started feeling small pings of heat.<p>

_Starcatcher lockets_, he thought.

Then he dashed off, following the small heat source. After he dodged a few bushes, he ran into a clearing. In the middle of it was a hole, like a godzilla sized gopher hole.

Peter slowly looked around, making sure there were no shadows. Then he jumped into the hole.

He landed on a somewhat curved ground. The walls looked uneven and jagged, like someone chewed this tunnel through.

Peter concentrated some more and felt the ping of heat once again. He went towards the right caverns and soon enough, he found the cells and the Haddocks. The only problems is that it was flocking with shadows.

"Elysie, where are Chelsie and Allan's location?" Peter whispered.

"Not far," she replied.

"Direct them to me. I found them."

Then he slowly backed away and climbed up the hole.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Peter could see Chelsie and Allan slowly walking towards his hiding spot in the rocks.<p>

"Over here," he intercoms.

He looked again and saw them walking towards him.

"What did you find?" Allan asked.

"A cell area and the Haddocks."

"How do we get them out?" Chelsie asked.

"A distraction. I draw the shadows away from here so you guys can come and rescue the Haddocks," Peter directed.

They nodded their heads and Chelsie reviewed it to Elysie.

Before Peter could move, Chelsie grabbed his arm.

"Be careful. They want you too," she warned.

"I know," Peter replied, his voice shaking with nervousness.

* * *

><p>Peter got out quickly and made his way towards the hole. Then he let out the loudest rooster crow that anyone heard by far.<p>

_If I am going to play Peter Pan, I might as well act like him, _he thought.

"Come and get me, you shadowy scum!" Peter yelled, whipping his arms wide open.

Soon enough, a wave of shadowy figures streamed out of the hole and went straight towards Peter. Then Peter ran as fast as he could, away from the hole. A large cloud of shadows followed closely behind him.

* * *

><p>Paul perked up when he heard a rooster crow.<p>

_A rooster? There are no roosters here, _he thought confused.

Then his dad said, "He's here. He is really here."

"Who's here, daddy?" Asia asked.

looked at them intently in the eyes.

"Peter Pan."

They both gasped.

Then they heard the sound of footsteps, a boy and a girl dressed in some military uniform ran in. Paul instantly recognized the boy.

"Allan! What are you doing here?" Paul asked.

"Saving your life. What else?" Allan replied.

The girl easily unlocked the cell with some sort of device.

"Follow closely behind us until he reach our destination. Try to make as little noise as possible," she whispered.

"Where are we going?"Asia asked.

"According to your dad's notes, Dragon Island is the evacuation protocol. Is that right?"

"Yes, it is. I have a jet that can get us there in no time," said.

"Is it far?"

"Not really."

"Okay. Keep up, we are heading out."

* * *

><p>Peter sadly found himself at a cliff edge. It seemed to be a big drop with a jagged rock shore at the bottom.<p>

_Should have made a bucket list, I'm about to die, _he thought.

He turned around and saw the shadows making a half circle formation around him.

"If you want a fight, I give you a fight."

Peter pulled out his gun and shot at them. Unfortunately, the bullets passed right through.

_You can't shoot a shadow, _a voice said inside his head.

Then he felt something warm in his jacket pocket. He reached in and pulled out the tip of Curtana.

"Well, last resort," he muttered.

He charged at the shadows and started swiping them with the tip. The shadows crumbled into nothing and every time he used the tip, he could feel a course of energy going through him.

When he thought all were gone, he was wrong.

A bigger mass of shadows surrounded him. He backed up until he couldn't back up no more.

_What to do . . . what to do . . . , _he thought nervously.

Then he looked down.

_What if I could fly, _he thought.

He looked back up and saw the shadows approaching.

"Better than nothing."

Then Peter dove off the cliff.

The water was getting closer and closer. He almost doubted his ability to fly.

Then he automatically lifted his gaze to the horizon and swooped upward, barely brushing the water. The entire mass of shadows plummeted into the ocean waters.

Peter let out a breathe of relief as he flew farther away from the cliff. As he started to head towards shore, he lost a lot of altitude. He barely made it to land before he crashed into the waves.

He resurfaced shortly and dragged himself to shore. Completely drained and worn out, he closed his eyes and laid still, enjoying the peace. Until a ear-piercing scream rang out from his ear piece.

* * *

><p>I looked at the monitors, satisfied that the Haddocks arrived safely on Dragon Island. I was amazed at how Peter just flew on the spot.<p>

_Well, now we can go home and get this business behind us._

I was far from right.

I heard a raspy voice whisper into my ear, "You missed something."

Then I felt something brush my shoulder and a horrible pain swept through me. I screamed in pain before I lost consciousness.


	27. Never

**A/N:**

**First part of the climax! I finally updated after such a long time. I was so busy with finals and my older sister's graduation that I couldn't even get around to having relax time on my computer :( But it's now over and summer break is here! (well, excluding all the AP work I have to do . . . )**

* * *

><p>Peter flew as fast as he could, not caring of how drained he felt. He made it to the bottom of the mountain before he falls from the sky from exhaustion.<p>

_Must keep going, _he repeated to himself while he picked himself off the ground.

Hopping onto a snow bike with no hesitation, he sped up the peak. It wasn't long until he felt something terribly wrong.

The shadows had a dark presence but this presence felt a lot stronger. He barged into the base and came face to face with a lone yellow eye.

"Ah!" Peter screamed while he scrambled away.

"We meet again, Peter," said a raspy voice.

Peter could only stare at the horrible face, trying to figure out who he is. Then he remembered the dream that had the exact _thing. _

_The Skeleton, _he thought.

Then Peter got back up and looked at the Skeleton.

"I guess so,"Peter replied, trying to keep his nervousness concealed.

If a vacant hole can smile, Peter thought it did.

"Where's Elysie?" he asked.

The Skeleton stepped aside and Peter saw Elysie sprawled out on the floor.

"Elysie!" Peter screamed and started running towards her.

The Skeleton cut Peter's pursuit short as he brushed Peter's neck. He collapsed to the ground, moaning in pain.

"Before I let you go, I want to know something. How are you still here?" the Skeleton asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Peter spat back.

This time, the Skeleton picked Peter up by the neck and dangled him off the ground.

Peter could barely concentrate on anything when he felt like his entire body was going to explode from the pain.

"Tell me!" the Skeleton roared.

"Never!" Peter yelled back.

Then the Skeleton threw him across the room and he crashed into the security control panel. Peter could feel himself slipping away from the pain and exhaustion but he felt something inside of him that was forcing to keep his eyes open.

_I need rest, _Peter thought.

_No, not yet, _said another voice in his mind.

Then Peter felt his arm move towards his jacket pocket where the tip was hidden.

The Skeleton started walking over to Peter and said, "I will finish you off, right here, right now. I will avenge the King."

Peter gained control of his mouth and struggled to say,"Please . . . stop . . ."

He inwardly whimpered because as much as this thing is evil, he doesn't want to kill it. But the other person in his mind, Peter Pan, wants to see this thing gone forever.

"Please. I have no control over him. I am just a ordinary kid. Please, don't,"Peter pleaded.

"Too bad. It's Pan's fault for letting you die,"the Skeleton rasped.

Then Peter heard someone roar in his mind and before he knew it, he drawn the tip and ran towards the Skeleton. The Skeleton stepped aside and brushed Peter's neck. who crashed into the opposite wall. But he got back up to attack again until he saw the Skeleton holding Elysie by the neck, her face contorted in pain.

"Get any closer and the girl will die," the Skeleton rasped.

Peter halted and stared at the Skeleton with boiling fury.

He could feel heat gathering up in his hands. Then he shot a burst of light at the Skeleton, which connected with the lone yellow eye. The Skeleton roared and clenched at Elysie's neck, who unconsciously screamed in pain. But Peter punched the Skeleton away and grabbed Elysie. She fell limply to the ground, her face turning a sickly pale.

"No . . .," Peter said as he ran to Elysie's side but the Skeleton blocked his path.

"You attacked first. You must finish your fight," it rasped.

Peter didn't know what to do, even his other self was wavering.

"You sure about that?" Peter asked.

Then the Skeleton charged at him and slammed Peter into the monitors. Peter could feel the tip fall out of his grip and slide across the room.

_I got to get the tip, _he thought.

Peter lit his hands with starstuff and slammed them on the Skeleton's chest. It roared and backed away in pain. Peter took this opportunity and ran towards the tip until he felt himself being shoved to the ground, a few feet away from the tip.

Despite the waves of blinding pain, Peter reached for the tip.

"Give it up," the Skeleton rasped in his ear.

"Never," Peter whimpered.

Then the pain became worse then before. Peter felt himself slipping away slightly, but he could feel the tip brushing his fingers right as blackness started entering his view. He used his last bit of strength and grabbed the it.

Before the Skeleton could react, Peter spun around and stabbed him in the heart.

The Skeleton roared in pain and dissolved into nothing.

Peter stared at him dissolve and felt the urge to vomit from the sight of it.

But Peter felt himself say,"It's all happened before, and it will all happen again."

Then all went black.


	28. The Bridge

**A/N:**

**Woah, it's been a while since my last update . . . sorry about that : ( I can't really promise that I will keep a consistent updates but I will try : ) Just gotta say, if you haven't watched HTTYD2, YOU MUST O_O It is such an amazing movie and I can guarantee that at the end, you would feel like you have been run over by many trucks (so many feels) Haha, I have recently watched it and it blew me away XD**

* * *

><p>"Peter?! Elysie?!" Chelsie yelled again and again in her earpiece.<p>

It has been a hour since the escape group last had contact with the base.

"Something's wrong," she concluded.

The group was huddled around a fire in a cave on Dragon Island .

Paul and Asia have stayed quiet while their dad, Chelsie, and Allan bantered back and forth, flustered from the current miscommunication.

"Do you think the Others have them?" Chelsie asked.

"It's possible," Calvin replied.

"What do we do now?" Paul asked.

"I . . . don't really know,"Chelsie replied.

"Should we go back?" Allan suggested.

* * *

><p>Peter slowly opened his eyes as he felt himself coming back to consciousness. He groaned and gripped his head from the spinning nausea.<p>

_Ignore it. Got to get to Elysie, _he thought.

He dragged himself to his feet and limped very slowly over to Elysie.

He collapsed next to her and felt for a pulse. There was one but her shallow breathing concerned him. He looked over at her neck, which was slightly discolored and bleeding. He grabbed his backpack and pulled out a gauze and wrapped it gently around her neck.

_How are we going to get out of here?, _he thought.

Then he remembered the bridge.

_Maybe . . if we can get to the bridge, we can transport ourselves back to America, _Peter thought.

_Then there be a rip in the space time continuum because you already exist in this time, _Pan said.

Peter yelped in surprise when he heard Pan's voice speak unexpectedly in his mind.

"What do I do?"

_Go to the bridge._

"But didn't you say I can't?"

_You can't go to this time, but the past._

"Why would I want to go back to the past?

_Because Elysie is in pretty bad condition. Even if you take a jet, it probably be too late._

Peter thought this through.

Then he remembered the group. He limped over to the radio and turned it on.

"Chelsie, can you hear me?" Peter asked.

There was a silence until a hopeful crackle sounded.

"Peter! Are you okay?" Chelsie asked.

"Little beat up but Elysie needs help. Where are you guys?"

"On Dragon Island."

"Can you ask if there is a nearby town with a hospital?"

There was distant chattering.

"He said about an hour out by plane."

"That's too slow. We can't risk her condition, who knows what the Skeleton did. Though Pan had a idea."

"Pan? Wait, is he there?!"

"Not really . . . but I can hear him in my mind."

"Woah, dude, that's weird."

"Anyway, can you meet me at the bridge?"  
>"Why the bridge?"<p>

"Well, we can't go to the present but we can go to the past. It will be quicker to get Elysie medical attention."

"Um, where in the past?"

"I don't know! Anywhere."

"Okay, okay. Let me discuss this with the rest of the group."

Peter played with his fingers nervously as the chattering went on for 3 minutes.

"What if I could heal her?"Peter asked to Pan.

_With starstuff?_

"Yea."

_You can try . . . but, I don't know if you have that power. _

"Just, let me try."

Peter concentrated all the starstuff he could think of in his hands but nothing happened.

"But . . . I could do it before!" Peter said, frustratedly.

_You're too weak. It won't come._

Peter banged his head in his hands.

"Really?"

Then he heard Chelsie say,"Peter, we have a suggestion."

"What is it?" he asked.

" Calvin said we can go to the past, then immediately go back to the future. Kinda like a slingshot from which Allan described."

"Sounds great. I can try anything right now."

"See you at the bridge."

Then Peter removed the headset and picked up Elysie. He was getting really worried since she hasn't stirred yet. He tried to ignore the dizziness in his vision as he made his way to the door. That was not a priority right now.

As he got outside, he tried to pinpoint the biggest heat wave. He could feel it a little lower down the hill so he headed towards it. Soon enough, he just came face to face with a rock wall.  
>"Well, now what?" Peter said, tiredly.<p>

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you step aside?"Chelsie said from behind him.

Peter jumped ten feet and said,"Chelsie! Thank God, you're here!"

Then he saw the Haddock family and Allan trudging behind.

Mr. Haddock took Elysie out of Peter's weary arms and said,"Hold each other hands tight. This is not going to be the smoothest wormhole travel."

Then he pulled out his locket and placed it in a slot in the rock. The slab of rock lifted and revealed darkness.

"Step through this doorway together and soon enough, we will no longer be here," directed.

The group stepped through the doorway and all went white.


	29. Those Eyes

**A/N:**

**Another update! I think this is the last of the streak because I haven't really typed out the next few chapters . . . **

**-_- but the ending is coming very soon! I hope you enjoy this chapter even though this strayed so far from the original outline. Stories . . . they have a life of their own**

* * *

><p>Peter could feel a fresh ocean breeze when the whiteness faded.<p>

As he opened his eyes, he saw that they were standing in a forest area overlooking the busy village of Berk.

"Wait . . . is this the same Berk?" Peter asked.

"Yes, but a long time ago," Calvin replied solemnly.

Peter looked out once more and he could see dragons and Vikings everywhere.

"It's . . . amazing,"Peter whispered.

"I wish I could go down there and ride a dragon," Allan said.

As he was talking, he leaned on a tree filled with Terrible Terrors. Soon they swarmed the group and erupted loudly into the sky.

Allan screamed in shock but Peter covered his mouth quickly.

"We must get to the wormhole now before they . . .," Calvin started but a screeching noise filled the air, frightening the entire group. Well, except Asia and Paul who were looking the sky feverishly.

"Run!" Calvin whispered harshly.

The group followed him into the woods that revealed a road to the peak. Before they could reach the hidden bikes, they were cut off by a plasma blast. That was when they scattered into the bushes.

Peter could hear a loud thud right next to his bush. He looked over to see that Paul was with him but strangely calm in this situation.

"I was sure someone was here,"said the sound of a uncertain boy.

The voice was followed by a low grumble.

Peter tentatively looked through the bush and saw the boy and the dragon from Asia's book.

_Hiccup and Toothless, _he thought.

As much as he wanted to meet them, he couldn't because they probably won't let them get to the bridge without any suspicion.

* * *

><p>Allan sat with Calvin and Asia, who were looking over the deathly pale Elysie.<p>

"We can't stay like this for much longer. Elysie is getting worse," Calvin mumbled.

Allan looked over at Elysie's pack on her back and eyed it for a while. Then he went over and unzipped it.

"What are you . . .?" Calvin asked before Allan said, "A gun."

Then Calvin grabbed his wrist and said,"No, you are not shooting him."

"What? I am going to shoot a sedative dart at them."

He nodded in understanding and released his wrist.

Allan finally found what he was looking for and loaded the fun.

He crouched near a bush and aimed it at the dragon's leg.

* * *

><p>Peter and Paul were sweating in desperation when Hiccup came close to their hiding spot.<p>

Then they heard a thud.

Peter got out from the bush and saw the dragon unconscious at his feet.

Then he looked up and saw Hiccup staring at him with green eyes that could pierce into your very soul.

"What? . . . How? . . . Who?" He started confusedly until a dart hit him in the shoulder.

Hiccup groaned and starting falling to the ground but Peter caught him in time.

_How much lighter can this kid get? _Peter thought.

Paul quickly darted out of the bush and knelt next to Peter.

"Is he dead?" Paul asks.

Peter looked closely at Hiccup's shoulder and saw a sedative dart.

"No, he's going to okay,"Peter confirmed.

Soon enough, Allan, Asia, and Calvin and emerged from the bushes.

"Nice shots, Allan,"Peter said.

"Thanks. I really like shooting guns, a lot. Maybe I want to become a sniper and ditch the policeman job,"Allan said with a grin on his face.

"Giving up your jelly donuts?"

"Gross,"Asia commented.

"Hey, a donut is a policeman's pride,"Allan defended.

"A fat policeman's pride?" Paul teased.

"Shut up,"Allan said, pushing Paul aside.

"We leave now," Calvin said, not looking phased by the whole ordeal.

As they hopped on their bikes to take off, Peter stole a glance back at the boy.

_Those eyes . . . I feel like this won't be the last time I will have to confront them. _


End file.
